


Snippets of the Phantom Thieves Channels

by GodOfTravellers



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, I mean not REAL videos but they're on YouTube, Sort of? - Freeform, YouTubers - Freeform, Youtuber AU, videos, youtube videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfTravellers/pseuds/GodOfTravellers
Summary: I made a Persona 5 YouTube AU, and here we are. :pensive:
Relationships: Phantom Thieves of Hearts & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Snippets of the Phantom Thieves Channels

* * *

_**Clowns Gathering Spot** _

**Akira:** ann you better uhhhhhhhhhh hmu with a shoutout after all those BAGS >:(

 **Ann:** "oh and shoutout to my friend who helped my with our bags, go follow-" then it cuts off

 **Akira:** NOO :sob:

 **Haru:** Ann-Chan!! I hope your new video does well! You looked like you had fun in the pics you sent on Instagram!

 **Ryuji:** omg ann do that please lmao

 **Ann:** I have >:3c

 **Akira:** The world is full of sadness, you are merely feeding into it.

**Goro:** ~~Your rehabilitation was unsuccessful, thus your shoutout shalt never occur~~

**Ann:** OMFG GORO GHRIEWOGHRWIO

 **Ann:** it's been uploadeddddddd go be salty on my video akira smfh

* * *

_**SweetLesbianFashions uploaded a new video - 13:21** _

**_GOING TO HARAJUKU WITH MY GIRLFRIEND (PART 2 - THE RECKONING)_ **

**_[Video opens with an excerpt from later in the video, where Ann says something to Shiho, and Akira drops all the bags in laughter]  
[Ann's intro plays. It's a pop remix of Bubblegum K.K over some montages of Ann, her girlfriend and her friends]_ **

Ann: Hey guys! This is Ann, your local sweets-loving lesbian, back again in Harajuku! Once again I am with my amazing girlfriend Shiho! Say hi, Shiho!

Shiho: Hello!

Akira [out of shot]: Hey! I'm here too!

Ann: Oh, and Akira's here too. Go check him out, actually. I do collabs with him so go and watch me over there as well-

Shiho [giggling]: And Coffee Ramblings!

Akira [sighing]: ...And me?

Ann: No they can stay here for you.

_**[Time Stamp: 6:23]** _

Ann: Oh [BEEP] I'm going to have to carry these back, aren't I?

Akira [Now walking with the girls]: Yes, I'm not taking these back to your flat.

Shiho: Thanks again, Akira. Guess it's lucky we bumped into you, huh?

Ann: Oh, right! This wasn't meant to be a collab, we just sort of ran into him! [pause] Did we mention that?

Akira [Looking directly into the camera]: Hello, I am Akira. I promise you they love me they just don't show it.

[Ann starts laughing uncontrollably, holding onto Shiho for support]

_**[Time Stamp: 14:32]** _

Ann: And that's all for today! We're gonna put Akira back in his box, you'll never see him again-

[Akira can be heard in the background, seemingly arguing with his cat]

Ann: -Don't forget to like and subscribe, I try to upload every single-

Ann: AKIRA LEAVE MORGANA ALONE!

[Pause as Akira shouts something back]

Ann: I DON'T CARE IF HE'S EATING YOUR LENS CAP HE'S A _CAT_ -

Ann: DON'T YOU RUN OFF-

 _ **[Video End]**_

**_ Comments (5,823): _ **

**TakenToTokyo:** My arms still hurt Ann and I'm not even in the title of the video???? Rude.

> **SweetLesbianFashions:** omgggg akira nooooooooooooo what'll i do without youuuuu
> 
> **SakamotoSessions:** ANN YOU GOT AKIRA IN ON IT???? is this bc i said no??????
> 
> **SweetLesbianFashions:** NOOOOOO THIS IS BULLYING
> 
> **TakenToTokyo:** smh smh the people want to see ME Ann!!! Let them know I'm in it, at least >:(
> 
> **SweetLesbianFashions:** but what if they don't wanna see u u nasty boy >:(((
> 
> **xX_weebtrash_Xx:** we all wanna see akira
> 
> **SHSL._.FANGIRL:** Akira's super coooool~~
> 
> **wafflesrcoolaf:** @xX_weebtrash_Xx agreed!!!!!
> 
> **TakenToTokyo:** YOU HEARD THEM ANN (@SHSL._.FANGIRL thanks lmao :P)

**Haru'sGarden:** Ann-chan!!!! You two are so cute together! <3

> **SweetLesbianFashions:** <33333

* * *

_ **Clowns Gathering Spot** _

**Akira:** smfh that ending

 **Makoto:** I genuinely can't believe you made that the ending.

 **Ann:** I know I'm like super cool <3

 **Ann:** omfg shiho turned on my auto caps it's fixed now

 **Goro:** Never type correctly again Ann, it was scary.

 **Ann:** don't worry gowo i won't 

**Goro:** That... made me feel immense fear.

 **Ryuji:** Ann WTF

 **Akira:** Hey uhhhhhhh new video drops later OwO

 **Ann:** OwO

 **Makoto:** OwO?

 **Ryuji:** OwO

 **Goro:** ...OwO.

 **Akira:** SCREENSHOTTED AND PUT IN MY NEXT VID GOTTA EDIT IT Q U I C K

 **Goro:** WAIT NO-


End file.
